WordGirl
WordGirl, also known as Becky Botsford, is the main character and heroine of her self-titled PBS series. Her secret identity is mild-mannered fifth-grader Becky Botsford, but whenever evil arises, she instantly becomes WordGirl by placing her hand to her chest and exclaiming, "Word Up!". She was born on the planet Lexicon, and as an infant accidentally wandered onto a spaceship, which was piloted by famous Lexiconian pilot Captain Huggyface. While he was driving the spaceship, WordGirl woke and startled him, making them hit an asteroid and forcing him to crash land on Earth in order to save the both of them. WordGirl was then adopted by Tim and Sally Botsford, who at that point had no children of their own (though later they had their own child, TJ Botsford), and she was given the name "Becky." Captain Huggyface was also "adopted" as a pet and given the name "Bob". The crashed spaceship remained in the same spot and would later be used as WordGirl's secret superhero hideout. She grew up in a normal life, though she displayed her keen intelligence at an early age - she was found on the Botsford's doorstep as a baby reading their newspaper (although in one flashback, she was found in the woods). Eventually she took up the identity of WordGirl. She has the entire dictionary memorized and is able to define any given word at a moment's notice. Her superpowers include super-speed, flight, immense strength, invulnerability, super-hearing, and her comprehensive vocabulary. Her trademark insignia consists of a red star superimposed on a golden shield. WordGirl finds it hard to keep her identities separate, often making slips, but thankfully no one notices, and only a few times have people guessed or discovered her secret. Each time, however, she has managed to put them off the truth. (One of the most serious times her secret has been exposed is in the episode Two-Brains Forgets, when Dr. Two-Brains overheard a conversation between Becky and Bob regarding new WordGirl and Huggy costumes.) Becky did confess to being WordGirl to her father and brother (Although Bob tried to stop her) after feeling that she had hid it from them for too long (in "WordGirl Makes a Mistake"), but neither would believe her. Tobey also guessed that Becky was WordGirl due to her possessing the remote to his robots, but she convinced him otherwise by the means of a clever plan between her and Huggy. In the episode "Bampy Battles Bots", Becky's grandfather Bampy realizes she is really WordGirl. He reveals it to her at the end of the episode, telling her that her secret was safe with him. WordGirl is extremely popular in Fair City, which she protects, and there has been much merchandising and celebrating of the heroine. She has even recieved many keys to the city. Huggy is less recognized but is popular enough to, like his partner, have dolls and toys made of him - even his own breakfast cereal.WordGirl is seen in the rise of miss powers using her sonic scream also in the Episode Showdown at the Super Secret Spaceship Hideout In the Episode A world without wordgirl Wordgirl had to Tie Up Chuck Butcher and Dr two Brains and Then she also Disrupted the power of The Energy Monster Through the power lines and Into the Birthday Cake Becky Botsford As 10 and a half year old Becky Botsford, she attends Woodview Elementary and has a few friends. Her closest friends include Violet Heaslip and Todd "Scoops" Ming (whom she has a crush on). Akin to her relationship with her as WordGirl, Becky finds a rival in Tobey McCallister, who tries to outdo her (as well as everyone else) constantly in events such as Field Day or elections. In season three, her newest rival is Victoria Best, a girl who is "the best at everything she does" according to her parents. Becky's intelligence is astonishing for a ten-and-a-half year-old girl, but her skills do not go into every field. While she has an excellent vocabulary, is well-read, and enjoys geography, she is a poor artist, cannot dance, and cannot sing. She also is not very good at charades. She's a great fanatic of "Pretty Princess" as well as the Princess Triana books, even dressing up as the Pretty Princess for Halloween in "Tobey's Tricks and Treats". Becky also has a great love for unicorns and has a big collections of them in her room.One of these, named Angelface, has been broken a number of times throughout the series, much to her anger. In the Movie The rise of miss power She hurt her mom and dad With Mean words and she got Punished by doing House chores and Hurted Her sidekick. In A world Without wordgirl Becky Wished In Her Birthday cake For Free World Without wordgirl Then she Relizes Her Mistake and then she said OH NO WHAT HAVE I DONE! Appearance Becky has brown hair with a dark red hairband. She wears a green sweater with a light yellow shirt underneath. She also wears black and white 1960's saddles and wears light yellow socks. She also wears a dark purple skirt She also Weared a Visor and Yellow tank top in the Episode where have all the villans Gone she also wears a Light Purple and Teal Swimsuit with Flowers and she also wears a Light blue T-shirt With a Moon While she sleeps at night See also these for saddle shoes examples Saddles Personality Fights Crime Plays With Ponies '' ''has a Crush on Todd "Scoops" Ming Her Sidekick is a Monkey WOOOOOOORD UP! Her Real arch Enemy is Miss Power Trivia * On the official WordGirl website, it's stated on WordGirl's profile that when she was an infant, she was found on the Botsford's front steps reading their newspaper. However, in the episode "WordGirl Makes a Mistake", while telling Mr. Botsford and TJ she's WordGirl, she says the Botsfords found her in the woods with Huggy. * On said website's profile, it also states that in addition to the English dictionary, she knows most hieroglyphics as well. * WordGirl has been said to be an affectionate parody of Superman, due to them both having similar powers, coming to Earth as infants, and being vulnerable to radioactive fragments from their homeworld. Gallery WG vs. Two-Brains.gif|WG vs. Dr. Two-Brains Just smile!.PNG|WG and Captain Huggyface wordgirl sitting.PNG|WordGirl sitting PBS!.PNG|Becky Botsford WG Promo Art.PNG|Early Promo Art for the twelve-minute episode segments WG and Huggy.PNG|WG and CHF from the theme song (2007-present) Wg wordpower-282x300.jpg|Early art of WordGirl Wordgirl in Where Have All the Villains Gone 001 0001.jpg|Becky in her Different Outfit|link=Wordgirl Wordgirl in Captain Tangent Returns 050 0001.jpg|Becky in her swimsuit Wordgirl The Rise of Miss Power Part 4 The Final showdown 0005.jpg|Wordgirl and huggy Charge into battle Agenst Miss power Wordgirl Two Brains Forgets Scene 0002.jpg|Becky Enraged!|link=Becky/Wordgirl Wordgirl in The Straw That Broke Two Brains 0001.jpg|Becky:NOOOOOOOOOOO! A World Without WordGirl Part 2 0001.jpg|Wordgirl's Star Wordgirl New Episode Last one Crime in the Key of V 024 0001.jpg|Wordgirl Confronts Victoria Wordgirl in Escape Wham 0002.jpg|Prepare For Battle! Wordgirl The Rise of Miss Power Part 4 The Final showdown 0001.jpg|Wordgirl Vs miss power {a Battle with Words} Wordgirl in Bend It Like Becky 012 0002.jpg|Becky in her Sleeping Outfit|link=Becky Botsford The Rise of Miss Power Full movie part 2 003 0001.jpg|Miss Power Trains Wordgirl to her Darkside Wordgirl in Kids Action News 0002.jpg|News anchor Becky Wordgirl New Episode Last one Crime in the Key of V 0003.jpg|Wordgirl Working out Wordgirl in Line Lessons with Lady Redundant Woman 0001.jpg|Wordgirl Embraces the hate Wordgirl in A World Without WordGirl part 1 0001.jpg|Wordgirl Getting ansy Wordgirl in A World Without Wordgirl Part 2 0001.jpg 0001 0014.jpg|Becky:OH NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE! WG-5.PNG|WordGirl working out Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Botsfords